Caído en desgracia
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Fudge lo que siempre había querido en su vida era el reconocimiento, ser el héroe de su pueblo, y ahora, a las puertas de la muerte, se da cuenta de que el héroe murió mucho antes de nacer y que la gente nunca se acordará de él.


Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

******Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

******Nota de la autora:** La preciosa chistera decidió otorgarme en gracia los siguientes elementos: ******Cornelius Fudge**,******Rating T** y ******Poetry.** Sí, el maldito trasto no me tiene en gran estima, cómo podéis comprobar.

* * *

******CAÍDA EN DESGRACIA.**

* * *

___Ansiaste la fama, el poder,_

___en la memoria permanecer._

___Querías tu poder ejercer,_

___al pueblo proteger._

* * *

La oscuridad llenaba la habitación, paredes cubiertas de aquella negrura pegajosa que evitaba el paso de cualquier tipo de luz. A primera vista, el lugar parecía desolado, abandonado de todo ser vivo, completamente vacío. Sin embargo, si forzabas un poco más tus ojos para poder atravesar aquellas tinieblas translúcidas podrías captar el contorno de un sillón de piel, en el cual reposaba la figura de un hombre ya entrado en años. Su brazo descansaba, laxo, sobre el reposabrazos del sillón mientras su mano agarraba débilmente una copa de Whisky de Fuego apenas llena. La botella de aquel elixir que había embriagado al fracasado Fudge permanecía en el suelo, goteando su último contenido sobre la vieja alfombra.

Los ojos del hombre se encontraba medio abiertos, mirando fijamente un punto en la pared mientras por su mente pasaban todo tipo de recuerdos, unos gloriosos y otros amargos. Sin embargo siempre acababa volviendo al mismo.

* * *

___Un héroe contigo nacería_

___cubierto de medallas estaría._

___Contra el fiero dragón lucharía,_

___y sin ninguna duda vencería._

* * *

Cornelius parpadeó mientras en su rostro lentamente se formaba una sonrisa irónica, consciente de que todos sus temores estaban infundados. ¿Por qué iba a querer alguien como Albus Dumbledore su antiguo puesto de Ministro? Debía haber sabido que Dumbledore tenía más poder del que él jamás pudiera desear sin la necesidad de ser Ministro.

Y le envidiaba por eso. Le envidiaba porque ya en el colegio demostró ser un gran mago, porque luchó contra la maldad mientras que él a veces se dejaba seducir por ella, le envidiaba porque todos le admiraban mientras que a él le tomaban por un pobre torpe que era incapaz de hacer nada sin que Dumbledore le ayudara.

Una risa seca salió de su garganta con dificultad. Él había aceptado la ayuda de Dumbledore muchas veces, pero ahora era él quien estaba vivo y no Albus. Él, quien durante años quiso conseguir la paz para su mundo, estaba sentado en aquel sillón, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte silenciosamente, consciente de que se encontraba en medio de un limbo, sin saber qué puerta abrir, a dónde ir.

* * *

___Mas el héroe pronto murió;_

___la fama con él se esfumó,_

___al pueblo no protegió,_

___y en desgracia el hombre cayó._

* * *

Cornelius miró fijamente la copa, sería tan fácil, solo tenía que darle un sorbo más, ya solo quedaba poco, poco para que pudiera al fin dejar aquel mundo que le abucheaba y se burlaba de él. Aquel mundo que no agradeció sus hechos, sus planes, sus ideas. Aquel mundo de egoísmo y oscuridad que cada vez le repelía más.

Solo lo sentía por su esposa y su hijo y, sorprendentemente, su amor hacia ellos ya no era suficiente para mantenerle atado a esta existencia a la que la vida le había obligado. Cornelius tenía muy claro que nadie le había preguntado si quería vivir siendo él, como así nadie le había preguntado si deseaba su nombre, ni si deseaba su aspecto. Todo se lo habían dado y lo único que él había podido hacer era forjarse un carácter, formarse a sí mismo, pero ¿qué era él? ¿quién era? Contestar: Cornelius Fudge era bastante fácil, pero ese nombre no lo había elegido él, por lo tanto no podía ser ___él_, sin embargo su personalidad tampoco había sido por elección propia; los hechos acaecidos durante su vida así lo habían formado, entonces ¿quién era? Pertenecía a la especie humana, a los magos, más específicamente, sin embargo eso seguía sin ser suficiente respuesta. Se sentía como una hormiga oculta por la hierba que mira maravillado el gran sol que pende sobre su cabeza, que ve a los pájaros pensando qué se sentiría siendo un pájaro. Entonces ¿quién era él? ¿Podía ser él lo que deseara? ¿Quién deseara? ¿Podía coger y creer que era un pájaro? Su mente era quién le decía qué o quién era, quién le dictaba qué hacer o qué no hacer.

Cornelius creía que sin mente sería mucho más libre, no atado a convencionalismo ni a sí mismo. Libre como solo su corazón podría ser.

* * *

___Ahora ansía probar el melodioso Leteo._

___Evocó todos sus recuerdos,_

___para despedirse de ellos._

* * *

Niega con la cabeza. No era momento para ponerse a filosofar, no tenía tiempo para eso, quizás en la otra vida, si es que había una, podía pensar detenidamente en ello, quizás preguntarle al tipo que llevara el cotarro qué era él, quién era. Quizás podría preguntarle si la vida era su sueño, el sueño de aquel ser que llevaba y manejaba los hilos. Podría preguntarle si la niebla que guía nuestra existencia desaparece al morir, podría preguntarle si era un ente de ficción viviendo el cuento escrito por algún aburrido adolescente durante su pausa para un examen. Podría preguntarle si la magia existe o es otra invención, un espejismo para explicar el egoísmo de la gente, para darle otro nivel a aquella lucha constante por el poder. Podría preguntarle tantas cosas, pero, para ello, debía terminarse la copa.

Cornelius se acercó el recipiente con la poca debilidad que le quedaba a los labios, ya solo era un sorbo más, y entonces por fin encontraría respuestas para todas sus dudas.

* * *

___Mas ahora irónica sonrisa ilumina,_

___la copa de la vida origina_

___que los dulces ojos que miran,_

___vean a la parca que a ti se acerca._

* * *

El sonido de los cristales rotos inundó aquella habitación abandonada de un motel muggle, donde nadie jamás podría molestarlo. Sintió como todos sus músculos se relajaban, uno a uno, mientras su vista se emborronaba. Por fin podría descansar de una vez por todas, sin sombras que acecharan cada esquina, sin tener que huir de magos oscuros.

Su cuerpo era ligero, tan ligero como una pluma, sus ojos captaron una luz que inundó la habitación de repente y se abandonó a ella; sintiendo como esta le bañaba y se deshacía de todos aquellos recuerdos, como si se hubiera sumergido en el río Leteo y saliera como una persona nueva, como un ente nuevo.

Cerró los ojos lentamente y se abandonó a aquella sensación tan agradable.

* * *

___Despídete héroe y reza,_

___que de ti el mundo se olvida._

* * *

FIN.

* * *

******Nota de la autora:** Sé que el poema es una caquita de vaca, pero no soy muy buena con ellos.


End file.
